1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding tab assembly, and more particularly to a detachable welding tab assembly that can exhaust the welding slag during the welding process by means of detaching the welding tab assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
To prevent the welding material running out from the two sides of a welding bead between two parts, two weld tabs are respectively attached to two sides of the two parts to define a closed welding bead between the two parts. A conventional weld tab in accordance with the prior art comprises a body made of a ceramic material. A clamping device is arranged to clamp the weld tabs. The clamping device has two magnetic devices and two resilient flats attached to the magnetic device. When welding the two parts, a welder must attach a pad behind the welding bead by an adhesive tape and put the magnetic devices of the clamping device on the sides of the parts. Then the weld tabs are clamped by the two resilient flats and contains a closed welding bead formed between the two parts.
However, the resilient flats of the clamping device easily develop elastic fatigue and lose the elastic force after having been used for a long time. In addition, the welding of most large parts usually needs to be repeated several times in order to make sure that the parts are securely welded. Because the weld tabs are made of a ceramic material, the conventional weld tabs cannot combine with the welding material so as to only provide a side limitation effect to the welding material. There is no steady device between the weld tabs and the parts to prevent the tabs from detaching except clamping member. So the conventional weld tab is not very convenient in use.
With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11, another conventional weld tab (70) in accordance with the prior art comprises a body with a notch (73) defined in a bottom of the body. A groove (71) with an opening is defined in each tab (70) at a side facing the other tab (70). A metal stick (72) is received in the groove (71). A pad (80) is mounted between two weld tabs (70) and is engaged in the notches (73) in the weld tabs (70). An adhesive tape (81) is attached to two welded parts (82,84) and the pad (80) so as to support the pad (80) and the weld tabs (70) on the welded parts (82,84).
When the welding process is started, the metal stick (72) received in the groove (71) will be melted to mix with the welding material (85). Accordingly, the weld tab (70) is securely held between the parts (82,84) even if the adhesive tape (71) detaches from the pad (80) or the pad (80) falls due to gravity. Consequently, the weld tab (70) still securely closes the two sides of the welding bead (83) to prevent the welding material (85) from side leaking until the welding work is finished.
However, the conventional weld tab (70) cannot be detached from the welded parts (82,84) during the welding process. Welding slag occurring during the welding process cannot be cleaned or exhausted because of the undetachable weld tabs (70), such that the welding slag will be combined with the welding material (85) in the welding process. Therefore, the welding quality applied with the conventional weld tabs (70) is lowered.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a detachable welding tab assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.